1. Related Applications
This application claims priority to CH01791/11, filed Nov. 8, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method used in relation with display of reality augmented information on image.
3. Background of the Related Art
WO2008032203 concerns a method where a user with a mobile equipment captures an image, for example the image of a point of interest. Features of the image are compared with source image to attempt recognition; the image is then tagged. Those tags are displayed to the user who can click or select a tag to get more information related to the keyword. The application further suggests sending the tags to a “visual search server”. This document is thus related to automatic classification of images, but not to augmented reality where annotations are superimposed over recognized features of an image.
Tarumi H et al., in “Communication through virtual active objects overlaid onto the real world”, Proceedings of the 3rd international conference on collaborative virtual environments, CVE2000, San Francisco, Sep. 10-12, 2000, describe a system for creating and displaying virtual objects, called SpaceTags, that can be accessed only within a limited area and a limited time period. SpaceTags can be created by end-users and transmitted to the server. They can be associated with real-world objects and displayed as augmented reality annotations.
EP1246080 discloses a method of displaying augmented reality augmented information on static or video images. In one embodiment, names of mountains or other cartographic features are superimposed on a landscape view. In another embodiment, visitors in a painting exhibition can have additional information related to a selected painting displayed over a view of this painting captured with a mobile device. The augmented reality features of a view can comprise additional annotations, highlights, etc.
Augmented reality is also proposed by various companies for annotating advertisings, such as billboards or newspaper ads, and providing customers with additional contents related to this ad.